All Over Me
by arienettechemistry
Summary: “I.. I think I am attracted to..” Bella’s eyes had an increasing sense of eagerness as they were drawn by Edward's. “.. males.” ExJ, M for future happenings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a short prologue. Will be doing points of view from Edward and Jacob as the story moves along. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. :]

----

"Bella, sweetest Bella."

Edward slid the back of his hand against Bella's cheek. That icy touch would not be hers anymore. Her eyes were as blank as they were brown.

"Bella, My eternity of words does not have the ability to express how I love you."

She had no expression.

"I.. " For the first time, Edward was hesitant to speak.

"I.. I think I am attracted to.."

Bella's eyes had an increasing sense of eagerness as they were drawn by his.

".. males."

Bella's entire body seemed to deflate in relief. She looked down, then ran her hand through her hair. Shutting her eyes, she deeply exhaled.

Edward was sitting upright, his hands clasped together, his face on the edge of anticipation. He was blinking slowly. His cool vampire exterior was still present, but it was obvious that he was waiting for a reaction. His chest almost seemed to be moving up and down, as if he was breathing.

Finally, Bella broke the silence.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be surprised, Edward.."

"What?" Edward was taken aback. After all, he could not read her mind.

"What do you mean?" Edward inquired again, with a desperate pleading tone in his voice.

Once again she ran her hand through her hair, looking around the room at various objects and finally focusing her eyes on his gaze.

"Edward Cullen, you're gay."

"I'm gay." He spoke the words distantly, like he was reading a book describing someone else.

-----

Later that day, Bella sat on Edward's bed, both of them cross-legged, talking together. Bella was tracing the seams of the soft comforter that was never used. Edward moved to lie down on his back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the white ceiling.

While Bella was accepting and understand of how Edward was, there were still some parts that she did not comprehend.

His lifestyle did not bother her, and she had begun to feel the distance for some time now. The way his eyes could not hold hers anymore, the way his desire for her seemed a thing of the past and almost forced, how sometimes it seemed he would get annoyed with her- but most of all, it was the way he unknowingly and carelessly looked at males.

Bella did not want to say anything about this to him. At the time she was confused about their relationship together. Where was it going? Why did he seem uninterested when before, when they had been so intwined by intoxicating desire?

"When a male touches me... it feels like I can almost feel heat again. His lips are rough and soft at once, and his touch is fiery..."

Edward looked down, the edge of his mouth began to curl into a smile.

"It's an attraction I could die for."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward had been running since the sun had begun to fall. He ran through the forest, high above where his house was, for hours. It had to be at least 3 a.m. by now. He finally stopped, with his hands on his knees, bracing himself for more. Instead of continuing to run like he had been for what seemed like forever, he fell on the ground. Then laughed at the idea of 'forever'. He had an eternity of forevers, and could never forget that. Besides being immortal, and besides being a monster incapable of loving anything without hurting it, he was also homosexual. So much for fitting in.

Before Edward had time to think much more about anything, his lip twitched. He smelled something.

_Dog, _he thought.

Then he closed his eyes, and thought again.

_Jacob_.

The name burned his heart

...and almost seemed to comfort him.

What was it about Jacob that did this to him? He was literally and completely the absolute opposite of him. Hot and cold, fire and ice- there was just no way around it. Maybe it was the fact that he knew Jacob was practically just as indestructible as he was. Edward could be as rough with him as he wanted, and he wouldn't get hurt.

_In fact, he might enjoy that... _

Edward shook his head and tried to snap out of it. By "it", he meant thinking about Jacob. Again.

Lately, Jacob was all he could think about it. He had never really had a conversation with him that wasn't full of hatred, or at least some kind of distaste. The only thing they had in common had been Bella. Now that he had come out as gay to his wolf pack, she was not even in the picture anymore.

Edward had heard in Jacob's head all of the abuse he had to endure. All of the cruel things that his pack had said and done to him, and all of the ways Jacob was now scarred from it. Edward had no choice but to listen to these thoughts whenever Jacob was near, whether either of them wanted to or not.

Eventually the pack had come around to Jacob's homosexuality, because they heard Jacob, and because they were forced to understand everything in his head. Although now they joked about it, and all was well again, there was still a disturbance floating in all of the packs' heads: Edward.

Every time Jacob thought of Edward, they were forced to listen to it, and see what Jacob was seeing. Or wanted to see.

Edward was still lying in the ground, deciphering the particular scent, when he heard a rustle nearby. Soon enough, Jacob was standing before him.

As always, Jacob was shirtless. His cut-off shorts that he had just wrestled on still had the zipper down.

"Er- sorry about that." Jacob said, pulling the zipper upright.

Edward tried not to stare at his tanned, muscular abs in the evening light. They were glistening with perspiration, with heat. Something Edward could not remember feeling in ages.

He finally snapped out of it, and brought his eyes from Jacob's crotch to his eyes. He quickly stood up, and brushed the leaves off of himself.

"What do you want." he said solemnly, as if in pain.

"Jeez Cullen, don't look so excited to see me."

"Just tell me what you need to, then leave the area, Jacob."

The air of tension almost kept the words in his throat.

"Okay, fine. I just wanted to tell you that- well, I might have told Bella some stuff."

Edward's eyes shot wide open, and seemed to shoot daggers into Jacob's.

"What did you tell her?" Edward angrily inquired.

"I just-er"

"Spit it out, mutt." His hands curled into porcelain fists.

"I told Bella you're gay."

Edward was confused. Hadn't he told her himself, just yesterday? It had taken every ounce of strength Edward had to tell Bella that, and to reveal such a secret to anyone. How could Jacob know? Why would he tell her?

Jacob spoke again,

"I told her yesterday morning, before you had a chance to spill the homo beans."

That would explain why she had asked if she should be surprised.

Edward was angry, but couldn't do anything about that now. Nothing would change what was said.

Jacob just stood there, looking unsure of what to do, or say.

_Sorry_.

He thought, for him to hear.

Edward gave Jacob one last emotionless stare, then ran back home.

--

Edward appeared in the doorway of his own bedroom. Jacob's eyes widened a little out of surprise. He remained stuck solid where he was standing. Edward's eyes were narrowed and he seemed furious.

Ignoring the fact that Jacob got to his bedroom faster than he did, then the fact that he was in his bedroom, he spoke again.

"Jacob, how could you possibly fathom that it was okay to tell Bella that information?"

He quickly let out through frustrated breaths.

Jacob scratched the back of his neck and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he realized he really had nothing to lose. He somersaulted back into the middle of the bed. He cocked one eyebrow and sprang on all fours-well, knees and hands- on the bed. Then he started making play growling noises and looking up at Edward.

"This is not the damn time to be making fun of me and mock seducing me, dog."

Jacob winked at him.

Edward sighed and turned away, slightly hurt from the fact that he had not been allowed to reveal his own secret to Bella. He thought again of all the things that had been plaguing him since yesterday.

How was she supposed to trust him now? What does she think of him now? How would the dynamic of their friendship change? He could only imagine, and didn't want to.

"Oh come on, bloodsucker. I'm just joking." Although something in Jacob's tone seemed to be hinting further than what his words said.

Edward was still too distraught, upset, and bothered by what he had done, but knew that thinking about it would make him more upset, which would be no good. If anyone knew not to cry over spilled milk -or being immortal, or being a monster, or being a gay vampire- it was him. Edward held a consistent air of composure, he was the master of keeping everything together. Bending without breaking.

Finally coming to terms that there was nothing he could to do change the current situation, Edward sat on the edge of the bed, when he felt something on the back of his neck. Then thoughts flooded in, Jacob's thoughts.

Edward's eyebrows tensed as he turned around to face Jacob, knowing just what he was thinking. Jacob's eyed widened as Edward caught his glance, and he knew he knew.

Afraid and almost unsure, Jacob moved in closer.


End file.
